A conventional radial saw includes a horizontal support arm which is adjustable for up and down movement such as by means of an associated crank mounted on the radial saw arm. In accordance with the present invention, I have discovered that such a radial saw can be modified with the aid of my router clamp to fasten a standard size router to the arm of the radial saw. Thus, the router clamp in combination with a standard router having a housing enables a user of the radial saw to perform various routing functions in an economical manner. Further, the present invention router clamp is adaptable to various router housing circumferences in a quick and easy manner without having to adjust numerous bolts and/or screws.